The Restlessness
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Hinata se pone un poco demasiado salvaje en la despedida de soltera de Ino. Oneshot. SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Esto no tiene mucha sustancia. El que avisa no es traidor.**

* * *

**THE RESTLESSNESS**

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata Hyuga no era una mujer de celebraciones; tampoco de alcohol ni de sonrisitas estúpidas pero hoy era la despedida de soltera de Ino y mañana su día libre, no podía comportarse como una aguafiestas. Así que la chica se dejó llevar por la corriente, lanzando comentarios estúpidos (capacidad que no sabía que poseía), bailando al son de la música electrónica y tomando de su vaso rojo de cerveza. Si debía admitirlo, se la estaba pasando bien a muerte, incluso se divirtió más cuando hicieron concurso de camisetas mojadas y ganó por unanimidad.

Una mano grande y masculina sacó a bailar a la chica y ella aceptó gustosa. La mayoría de sus capacidades que servían para pensar, razonar y medir las consecuencias de sus actos estaban tan borrachos como ella. Hinata bailó con el streapper y acabó en ropa interior apestando a cerveza. La fiesta se estaba poniendo salvaje y apenas era la medianoche, ¿qué sería de ella cuando fueran las tres de la madrugada? Bueno, ella no se lo preguntaba porque estaba muy ocupada saltando a la piscina.

Desnuda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿No crees que Shikamaru vaya a molestarse por esto? —preguntó Sakura a la dueña de la casa y la fiesta. Ino chasqueó la lengua despreocupadamente.

—Naruto preparó su despedida de soltero junto a su padrino Jiraiya y yo no me estoy enojando.

—Uh, entonces supongo que está bien.

—Claro que lo está, señorita corazón de condominio.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente y se molestó un tanto con su amiga por el mote que le había puesto. O sea, no tenía nada de malo salir con dos chicos al mismo tiempo (Neji y Lee); ella lo había hecho incluso con tres hasta que la descubrieron, claro.

Ino se carcajeó de su ceño fruncido antes de que le entrara una enorme cantidad de agua a la boca por la tremenda salpicada que se había llevado. Su vaso flotando a la deriva. Genial. Ahora la piscina no tendría solamente orines y babas, también cerveza.

—¿Quién fue?

La pelirrosa señaló con su dedo índice a un cuerpo que se aproximaba a ellas por medio del buceo, la persona asomó la cabeza: Hinata.

—Tu fiesta es genial —dijo ella con una risilla tonta y alzando el pulgar derecho. Madre de Dios, estaba muy ebria.

—Gracias por los halagos, Hina, pero deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella toda inocencia, Sakura rodó los ojos. Quién diría que la santurrona de Hinata Hyuga, empleada de Citrus Entreteiment (empresa cazatalentos dueña de muchas celebridades) en el departamento de relaciones públicas porque encandilaba fácilmente a hombres mayores con su dulzura, se desatara de esa manera. Y decían que las modelos como ella e Ino eran las peores.

—Oh, cariño, tal vez porque aquellos chicos de allá —señaló a un grupo de jóvenes que se habían colado a la fiesta (total, ya era un desastre de épicas proporciones. Hinata como la mayor prueba)— te están mirando el culo con total descaro.

—Pero tengo buen culo, ¿no?

Las dos modelos se rieron. Tan graciosa esa señorita.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes, Hinata.

La chica sonrió y se fue a seguir buceando.

—¿Te parece correcto dejarla así?

—Necesita pasar un poco de vergüenza en su vida, Sakura. Además, se está divirtiendo.

Sakura hizo un gesto semi disgustado y salió chorreando de la piscina, caminó por todo el patio, infestado de conocidos y desconocidos besándose, bailando y, si entrecerraba los ojos y prestaba atención a los arbustos, también había algunos follando. La casa estaba igual, solamente que llena de espuma y música que casi le reventaba los tímpanos. Subió hasta el cuarto de Ino y abrió la puerta de una. La música era menos estridente allí dentro. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

No tenía ni idea de a quién podía llamar aparte de él, es decir, todos los conocidos de la señorita Hyuga se encontraban muy borrachos (seguramente) en la fiesta de Shikamaru aparte de él, el jefe de publicidad que estaba demasiado ocupado incluso esa noche como para salir a divertirse. Hyuga y él no tenían una relación demasiado cercana, pero se conocían desde la preparatoria, eso contaba como algo ¿no?

Al tercer timbrazo, contestaron la llamada de Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se preguntaba con justa razón por qué debía él ir a recoger a una muy ebria Hinata Hyuga a la despedida de soltera de Ino Yamanaka, modelo fija de su empresa. Las pobres excusas de que "necesitaba su ayuda" y "no había nadie más que él" no valían nada para él. Si fuera por Sasuke, Hinata podía dormir en medio de Ino y Sakura o pasar su noche formando parte de una orgía.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los padres de Ino, el olor a cigarro, cerveza y humanidad le llegó como viento del norte. Para su gracia, no tendría que entrar a semejante antro del vicio y desesperación, pues Sakura le esperaba con Hinata en la puerta. La segunda chica sostenía un vaso rojo en su mano izquierda. Sasuke no era un ignorante como para no saber que ese vaso contenía cerveza.

—Llévala directo a su casa —pidió Sakura con tono maternal.

—Pero yo no me quiero ir. Por lo menos me gustaría despedirme de Ino.

—Ya te has despedido de ella cuatro veces, Hinata.

La chica sonrió ebriamente.

—Vamos —apuró Sasuke.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, Sakura le bloqueaba el regreso a la casa.

—No es que me interese —dijo Sasuke cuando ya habían montado el coche—, pero ¿qué demonios estás usando?

Hinata, que hablaba sola y se reía como tonta, jaló la pieza de ropa azul que llevaba encima, desacomodándola en el área de los pechos en el proceso.

—Una bata de baño. Y abajo estoy desnuda —le susurró en el oído. Sasuke supo que no era broma.

—Te divertiste mucho allá, ¿no es cierto, Hinata?

Ella evadió su pregunta porque no le estaba prestando atención. Miraba su vaso, sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y seguía riéndose sola, haciendo insinuaciones sexuales que el hombre no sabía si eran para él o para algún recuerdo de su ex compañera de bachillerato. Francamente, Uchiha pensaba en lo segundo, aunque jamás creyó que Hinata estuviera tan loca como para querer cogerse a una memoria. El viaje se estaba tornando más insoportable de lo que Sasuke pensó en un principio.

—Llegamos —dijo él con alivio.

Hinata bebió el último sorbo de cerveza que le quedaba, la bata de baño deslizándose cada vez más por su hombro.

—Sabes, Sasuke. Estás a solo tres vasos de cerveza de ser mi tipo —Sasuke hubiera ignorado la provocación si Hinata no hubiera estado más desnuda que vestida justo en ese momento y, dicho sea de paso, él duro como una roca.

—Pues tú acabas de convertirte en el mío.

Uchiha esperaba que los asientos traseros de su coche fueran lo suficientemente cómodos para que Hinata no pusiera quejas cuando se la cogiera en ellos y luego, cuando la chica había estado muy a gusto en ellos, esperó que su sofá también fuera lo suficientemente agradable, porque no creía poder llegar a la cama de las ganas que tenía.

La mañana siguiente iba a ser un duro despertar para la chica, y no sólo por lo cansada que, con seguridad, amanecería. Sasuke tan desnudo como ella en su cama serviría para que pegara el grito en el cielo y se arrepintiera de todos sus placenteros pecados.

* * *

**La la la la.**

**¡Hola!**

**La la la.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**La la la la.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
